


OMT

by Scott_Summers



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Трон не погиб и Кевин Флинн не погиб. Сэм не может этого знать, но верит всем сердцем.
Relationships: Sam Flynn/Quorra
Kudos: 2





	OMT

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано в подарок для Тангорна.  
> 2\. Не спрашивайте меня о названии Т_Т

_В полной темноте, в абсолютном мраке небытия вспыхивает искра.  
"Я"._

**ТРОН: инсталляция**

\- Я хочу вернуться туда, - говорит Сэм.

\- Зачем? - спрашивает Кворра.

В синих джинсах, в футболке и модной в этом сезоне парке она выглядит совершенно обычной девушкой, разве что очень красивой.

Иногда Сэм забывает, что она - не обычная девушка.

\- Зачем? - повторяет Кворра. - Флинн умер.

Она грустнеет, произнося эти слова, но и только. Сожалеет, но констатирует факт. Он мертв, Кевин Флинн. Погиб, чтобы Сэм с Кворрой могли выжить.

Кворра ценит его жертву.

А Сэм никак не хочет в нее поверить.

В жертву, не в Кворру.

\- Это мир цифры, - говорит он упрямо. - Отец не мог умереть.

Они не в первый раз поднимают эту тему. День за днем Сэм проводит в комнате позади зала игровых автоматов, пытаясь разгадать отцовский алгоритм для перехода в другой мир; он не может себе простить, что не взялся за это сразу по возвращении, что пытался уничтожить портал.

Кворра всегда рядом с ним. Ей не нравится тесное темное помещение, но она все-таки приходит.

Сэм хочет верить, она делает это, потому что верит в него.

*

Времени нет.

Нет пространства.

Нет ничего для сравнения.

Процесс самоопределения идет без скорости и цели. Соединяются блоки и кластеры, восстанавливаются связи между секторами.

"Кто я?"

Нет ответа.

"Кто я?"

Нет желания получить ответ.

Что такое - желание?..

*

Ночью Сэм лежит без сна.

В окне видно луну и кусочек звездного неба.

На окне сидит Кворра.

\- Ты вообще спишь? - спрашивает Сэм вполголоса.

Кворра оборачивается.

\- Конечно, - говорит она. - Ты же знаешь. Ты сам будишь меня по утрам.

Она улыбается ему.

"Ты меня любишь?", хочет спросить Сэм, но молчит.

Он знает, что Кворра скажет "да".

Но он не знает, будет ли это правдой.

*

Потом включаются часы. Отсчет начинается с полуночи, дата - первое января одна тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят второго года, но это не имеет особенного значения, разве что можно теперь фиксировать скорость процесса восстановления.

Сравнивать все равно не с чем.

"Восстановление - приведение в прежнее состояние чего-либо разрушенного".

Сигнал проходит по всем цепям, сложившимся к этому моменту, и возвращается к электронному мозгу. Итог неудовлетворителен: доступна одна сотая процента всех связей.

"Разрушение - уничтожение, нарушение, превращение в развалины".

Сигнал теряется по дороге. Часть кластеров снова выпадает, не выдержав нагрузки.

"Я - развалина?"

Система фиксирует всплеск энергетической активности где-то за пределами связанных блоков.

"Кто я?"

Помехи становятся слишком сильными. Предполагая новое обрушение мостов, мозг блокирует нестабильный запрос.

*

\- Я не верю, что отец умер, - говорит Сэм. - Не верю, понимаешь? Он слишком сильный для этого. Он двадцать лет ждал, что я приду. Он создал этот мир, в конце концов!..

Сэм закрывает глаза.

\- Он должен был выжить, если выжил мир, - повторяет он упрямо. - А мир выжил, я знаю. И потом...

Мысль приходит внезапно, Сэм вскидывает голову, смотрит с надеждой.

\- Ты ведь появилась откуда-то?.. - шепчет он. - Вместе с другими?.. Может, отца спасло то, что дало тебе жизнь?..

Кворра не отвечает.

Ее нет в ванной, она еще спит.

Сэм смотрит на свое отражение.

*

Третьего января восстанавливается зрение, но в первые миллисекунды вокруг все тот же непроглядный мрак, затем мозгу удается сфокусировать одну линзу. Вторая, очевидно, повреждена, сигнал возвращается с задержкой и помехами.

Спереди и сбоку, насколько может повернуться линза, черные и синие колебания, медленное движение.

"Вода. Туман. Оптические иллюзии".

Мозг перебирает доступные варианты из того сектора базы данных, который уже доступен, - одиннадцать процентов из ста.

"Я должен восстановиться".

Линза на мгновение гаснет, но это не поломка: сигнал проходит и возвращается.

Линза гаснет снова.

"Моргание - смыкание век с целью увлажнения глазного яблока".

Информация вызывает кратковременные помехи в центре самоидентификации, недостаточные, правда, чтобы мозг заблокировал центр как угрожающий системе.

В базе данных соединяется новая связка, открывая целый блок.

"Пользователь".

Слово не имеет значения, но связки стремительно восстанавливаются одна за другой настоящим информационным каскадом, мозг не выдерживает перегрузки и отключается.

*

При следующем включении вторая линза все еще не работает.

"Повреждение - испорченный, неисправный, сломанный участок в системе".

Рабочая линза правая. Поворачивая ее из стороны в сторону, мозг собирает данные, сравнивает с теми, что получены ранее.

"Туман - непрозрачный воздух, насыщенный водяными парами, а также загрязненный пылью, дымом, копотью".

Определение вызывает конфликт в оперативном секторе базы данных.

"Водяные... пары?.."

Мозг пытается изменить фокусное расстояние, но интенсивные запросы перегружают канал, линза отключается на несколько долгих секунд.

"Слепота - отсутствие зрения".

Линза снова активируется - как раз вовремя, чтобы зафиксировать крошечную, едва заметную и сразу пропавшую вспышку света где-то очень далеко.

Новый мост соединяет базу данных с еще одним почти разрушенным сектором.

"В меня стреляли".

"Кто я?"

"Кто стрелял в меня?"

И все эти вопросы сменяет новый, самый важный.

"Почему?"

Цепи соединяются, открывая мозгу доступ к двигательному центру, и мозг отдает команду проверки системы. Мостов между блоками слишком мало, процесс идет медленно, и на тридцати двух процентах готовности из нового сектора базы данных всплывают слова, чья-то реплика: "Хуже нет, ждать и догонять".

Проверка зависает еще на несколько секунд, дойдя до блока оптической связи. Мозг, оценив ситуацию, отключает левую, поврежденную линзу, направляет энергетический резерв на восстановление двигательного центра.

Секторы открываются каскадом.

"Я сражаюсь за пользователей".

"Сражаться - вести сражение. Сражение - крупное боевое столкновение войск, битва".

Одновременно проходит сигнал к обеим рукам, все десять пальцев резко выпрямляются.

"Я человекоподобен".

"Человек - живое существо, обладающее даром мышления и речи, способностью создавать орудия и пользоваться ими в процессе общественного труда".

Мозг блокирует запрос о проценте человекоподобности. Связь с базой данных внезапно становится нестабильной, оперативный сектор самопроизвольно опустошается.

"Кто я?"

Руки упираются во что-то твердое, толкаются, переводя верхнюю часть корпуса в вертикальное положение. Правая линза стремительно перефокусируется.

"Кто я?"

Что-то слабо светится в темноте рядом. Левая рука неуверенно движется в ту сторону, промахивается. Мозг производит коррекцию, и на этот раз пальцы смыкаются на непонятном предмете трубчатой формы.

Медленно наклоняется голова.

"Подобный - сходный с кем-нибудь, похожий на кого-нибудь".

Голова наклоняется еще ниже, линза фокусируется на нижних конечностях: они плотно сомкнуты, вытянуты по вектору позвоночника. Визуальных повреждений нет.

"В меня стреляли".

Подчиняясь отданному мозгом приказу, ноги сгибаются в коленях, тело медленно и неуклюже садится на корточки, затем встает. Блок равновесия поврежден минимально, достаточно отвести от тела согнутые в локтях руки, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении.

"Я должен восстановиться. Я должен вернуться. Я сражаюсь за пользователей".

На этот раз запрос о значении слова "пользователь" проходит. На внутреннем экране всплывают два лица, они мерцают, накладываются друг на друга. Они чем-то похожи. Возможно, их двоение - всего лишь сбой в базе данных.

"Я создан, чтобы сражаться за пользователей".

"Кто я?"

Голова поднимается, рука закрывает поврежденную линзу, ощупывает лицо и не находит других изъянов.

Медленно размыкаются губы.

\- Я...

"Кто я?"

\- Я...

"Кто я?!"

Вторая линза включается с ослепительной оранжевой вспышкой.

\- Я - Трон!.. - произносит он отчетливо.

Голос тонет в тумане.

**ТРОН: ввод данных**

\- Я не могу, - признается Сэм Алану за бутылкой пива. - Я не могу, понимаешь? Я не гений. Мой отец был гением, а я неплох, но и только. Я не могу разобрать его код.

Алан долго молчит.

Пейджер - тот самый - лежит на столе между ними.

\- Но ведь ты и не обязан, - говорит, наконец, Алан.

\- О чем ты?! - горячится Сэм. - Я должен вернуться туда, я хочу знать точно, я не верю, что он погиб! Но я не могу взломать его чертов код!..

\- Ты не обязан, - повторяет Алан. Он говорит неохотно и словно бы не веря в собственные слова - или, может быть, в то, что он их произносит?..

\- Ты не обязан разбирать _его_ код, - заканчивает он фразу. - Ты ведь можешь создать собственный.

Сэм смотрит на него, ослепший и оглохший от прописной истины, которая ни разу не приходила ему в голову.

*

Трон останавливается по пояс в тумане, крутит головой, озираясь.

Города нет. Нет гор. Нет ничего. Вокруг заполненной туманом низины, столь огромной, что можно считать ее океаном тумана, лежит пустая каменистая равнина.

Трон сверяется с внутренними часами, но ничего не изменилось: на них по-прежнему одиннадцатое января одна тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят второго года. Время не соответствует действительности, Трон помнит это, но блок базы данных, содержавший актуальную информацию, пострадал при столкновении, отправившем Трона в смутное - и, очевидно, продолжительное - небытие.

Он выходит на берег больше для того, чтобы совершать хоть какие-то действия, нежели всерьез рассчитывая на изменение обстановки.

Он один в огромном пустом мире. Он, темное небо и темные камни, черно-синий океан тумана за его спиной.

"Это сделал... тот, кто стрелял в меня?"

Трон помнит город, помнит, как город еще только появлялся. Трон тоже участвовал в его создании. Помогал Ему - Флинну. Флинну, который дал Трону новую жизнь.

И там был кто-то еще.

Кто-то, чье лицо и имя тоже остались в битом блоке.

Трон активирует жезл, превращая его в светоцикл. Города нет, но законы мира никуда не делись, записанная в жезле информация воссоздает машину именно такой, как ожидает Трон.

Вот только ему некуда ехать.

Флинн жил в горах, но гор нет тоже.

Тот, второй жил в городе.

"За кого мне сражаться", понимает вдруг Трон, "если никого больше нет?"

Он сверяет свое местонахождение с картой, которая была заложена в него при его создании. Ничего более нового у него нет, да и чем бы ему помогла схема дорог, которых больше не существует?..

Трон садится на светоцикл, проводит рукой от затылка к подбородку, закрывая лицо защитным экраном. Левая линза работает, но верхнее веко все-таки повреждено, и линза пересыхает периодически, вовсе незачем подвергать ее лишним испытаниям.

"Я не должен сдаваться", повторяет Трон про себя. "Флинн говорил, что сдаваться нельзя. Флинн приказал мне не сдаваться".

Именно в эту секунду оформляется расплывчатое желание.

\- Я его найду, - обещает Трон самому себе. - Я его найду.

*

\- Ты похудел, - говорит Кворра, садясь на край стола рядом. Сэм смотрит на нее неодобрительно, вытаскивает из-под ее бедра список алгоритмов.

\- Я принесла тебе поесть, - продолжает Кворра, не дождавшись ответа. - Картошка и большой бутерброд, как ты любишь.

\- Я не голоден, - отмахивается Сэм. Ему вдруг приходит в голову мысль, и он поспешно принимается записывать, боясь, что идея исчезнет так же внезапно, как появилась.

\- Ты голоден, - настаивает Кворра.

Сэм снова не отвечает.

По правде говоря, он даже не слышит Кворру.

*

На месте, где был город, нет и следа чьего-либо присутствия. Равнина такая же каменистая и дикая, как везде на пути Трона от океана сюда.

Трон слезает со светоцикла, медленно идет по маршруту, которым ходил раньше с Флинном, от портала к Центру.

"Если я подобен человеку", предполагает он в какой-то момент, "могу ли я тоже принимать желаемое за действительное? Что, если города не было? Флинн начал проект, потом устал от него и ушел, забыв меня деактивировать?"

Он останавливается, поднимает лицо к темному, всегда темному небу.

"Я программа. Я не могу испытывать отчаяние".

Трон посылает запрос в битый блок, но получает лишь помехи в ответ. Его уверенный запас информации ограничивается небольшим периодом из времени закладки города, остальное - обрывки слов и образов, мозаика кластеров, не подлежащих восстановлению.

"Почему Флинн жил в горах?", спрашивает он себя. "Почему они со Вторым разошлись? Они сражались? Я должен принять сторону Флинна? Разве Второй - не пользователь?"

Трон несколько раз моргает, снимает с лица экран, проводит рукой от лба к подбородку. Так делал Флинн, но Трон не знает, что означал этот жест. Просто копирует, чтобы не чувствовать себя странно, но от этого становится только хуже.

"Я бета-версия", находит он подходящее сравнение. "Во мне есть ошибки. Я не завершен".

Он снова проводит рукой по лицу.

"Я неполноценен и оттого бесполезен".

И в этот момент прямо перед ним разверзается бездна.

Платформа лифта поднимает на поверхность кого-то, похожего на человека. Кого-то, слишком знакомого и незнакомого Трону одновременно.

Трон зачем-то закрывает рукой поврежденную линзу.

Человек смотрит на него.

\- Боже мой!.. - говорит он изумленно. - Боже мой!.. Трон!..

*

Сэм просыпается от звона битого стекла, вскакивает и обмирает на мгновение: Кворра бьет экраны мониторов.

\- Ты с ума сошла?! - кричит он, бросаясь к ней, выхватывая из ее руки молоток. - Ты совсем рехнулась?!

\- Это ты сошел с ума! - кричит Кворра в ответ. - Ты не спишь, не ешь, не приходишь домой! Я устала быть там одна без тебя!

\- Какое это имеет значение?! - Сэм отшвыривает молоток в угол. - Я должен найти способ, должен вернуться за ним! Тебе он не отец, тебе все равно, но попробуй понять мои чувства!..

Он осекается, потому что Кворра вдруг сникает и съеживается, пятится от него. Сэм смотрит в ее огромные глаза и ему кажется, словно там одна за другой захлопываются тяжелые стальные двери.

\- Господи, - говорит он совсем другим голосом. - Господи, Кворра, что я... прости. Прости меня, я...

Кворра выбегает из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Сэм остается один в россыпи битого стекла.

*

Трону не нужно много времени, чтобы во всем разобраться. Флинн сед, но безбород. У Флинна ясные глаза и упрямая складка возле губ. Флинн носит черный комбинезон с оранжевыми энергетическими полосами и белый халат-хаори сверху.

С Клу все то же самое.

Флинн и Клу теперь - один человек.

Раздвоенный. Неуравновешенный.

Это похоже на конфликт оборудования.

Единственное, что у них общего, это благожелательное отношение к Трону, поэтому Трон спокойно соглашается на диагностику и восстановление, ложится на стенд, отдав Флинну свой диск.

Флинну - или Клу?..

Трон не умеет еще различать их со спины. Только с лица.

Оборачивается, по крайней мере, Клу.

\- Я рад, что ты выжил, - усмехается он. - Даже несмотря на то, что ты обратил свое оружие против меня.

Он грозит Трону пальцем. Трон размеренно моргает, не зная, что на это ответить. Клу говорит о чем-то, чего Трон не помнит.

Пока не помнит.

\- Я сражаюсь за пользователей, - твердит он, как простейший автомат.

Клу снова усмехается.

\- Конечно, зарядил свою шарманку, - бормочет он, активируя диск Трона.

В следующую секунду возвращается Флинн, хмурится, сжимает губы.

\- Не беспокойся, Трон, - говорит он. - Мы все поправим.

\- Я не могу беспокоиться, - откликается Трон. - Я программа.

\- Ты - больше чем программа, - Флинн поднимает руку, похлопывает Трона по плечу. - Ты мой единственный друг, Трон. И я очень на тебя надеюсь.

\- А Клу? - спрашивает Трон.

Флинн снова хмурится.

\- Клу... - повторяет он, опускает руку, держащую диск, над которым вращается трехмерное изображение Трона. - Видишь ли, Клу - всего лишь старая версия меня. И я уже убедился, что полагаться на себя мог не всегда...

Трон не уверен, что понимает правильно, но Флинн пресекает его расспросы, качает отрицательно головой.

\- Мы поговорим с тобой позже, - обещает он. - Хочу попросить тебя лишь об одном: не выноси мгновенных решений. Мы все обсудим. Мы найдем выход.

Теперь Трон уверен, что не понимает, но молчит и смыкает веки в знак согласия.

Флинн отключает его с диска.

*

\- Я был неправ, - говорит Сэм, прижимаясь спиной к стене у двери.

Кворра третий день живет у Алана. Сэм с горечью понимает, что понятия не имеет, как давно Кворра дружит с Аланом, а также - что они оба думают о нем и о его решениях.

\- Я был неправ дважды, - говорит он.

Алан уходит, предупредив его на прощание, что следует быть осторожным, и Сэм стоит возле гостевой спальни. Дверь заперта Кворрой изнутри.

\- Я не имел права кричать на тебя. Прости меня, Кворра. Я знаю, кем был для тебя мой отец, я знаю, ты не меньше меня сожалеешь, что он не ушел оттуда вместе с нами...

Сэм замолкает, прислушивается, но из комнаты не доносится ни звука.

\- Прости меня, - просит он.

Кворра молчит.

\- Я... просто не должен был отключать лазер после нашего возвращения, - продолжает Сэм без особой надежды на успех.

Он вспоминает слова отца.

"Что мне сделать?", кричит Сэм, когда раненая Кворра лежит на полу у его ног.

"Да ты уже все сделал!", кричит отец в ответ.

"Это я виноват", думает Сэм. "Во всем".

*

Когда Трон снова открывает глаза, обе линзы исправны, левое веко восстановлено.

\- Не спеши, - предостерегает Флинн, когда Трон пытается сесть. - Слишком много пришлось приводить в порядок. Возможно, у тебя будут проблемы с равновесием и ориентацией в пространстве.

Он поддерживает Трона за плечи, помогает встать.

Трон смотрит на него.

"Предатель - изменник, тот, кто предает, нарушает верность".

Его мозг с огромной скоростью перегоняет информацию, упорядочивает, выстраивает систему, выносит нужные данные из постоянной памяти в оперативную. Трон просто стоит, глядя на Флинна.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - Флинн беспокойно хмурится. - Трон, скажи что-нибудь!

"Я - Трон. Я - Ринцлер".

\- Я предал тебя, - медленно говорит Трон. - Я предал твое дело.

"Я Трон. Я сражаюсь за пользователей".

"Я Ринцлер. Мой долг - стремление к совершенству Системы".

\- Предал... в любом... случае... - договаривает он медленно. По внутренним каналам идут помехи, внезапно странная судорога проходит по лицу от глаза к губам, и это - первый признак серьезного конфликта мотиваций и стволовых законов.

\- Я тебе говорил, это лишнее?! - бессмысленно восклицает Флинн, поднимая лицо к потолку, и сам себе отвечает: - А что нужно было сделать? Просто стереть двадцать лет из его памяти? Что бы ты сказал ему? Что все эти годы он был отключен?..

Трон слышит, но сектор обработки информации и без того перегружен.

"Я - Трон. Я - Ринцлер".

\- Трон, послушай меня, - Флинн держит крепко. Крепко в его понимании. Трон знает, что может высвободиться, но даже угроза жизни не заставит его поднять руку на создателя.

Это утверждение снова вызывает конфликт и судорожное подергивание шейных и лицевых мышц.

"Я поднял на него руку".

\- В любом... случае... - договаривает он почему-то вслух.

Флинн хватается за голову.

*

Следующие несколько дней Трон проводит в запертом пустом помещении. Он сам просит об этом, и Клу, помедлив и посовещавшись с Флинном, соглашается.

Состояние Трона все еще единственный вопрос, в котором они приходят к консенсусу. Они оба хотят его полного восстановления, но, обдумав это, Трон понимает, что на самом деле они рассчитывают на противоположные результаты: Флинн хочет видеть Трона, Клу - Ринцлера.

Трон лежит на полу ровно в центре комнаты, раскинув руки и плотно сдвинув ноги, в такой позе сводятся к минимуму непроизвольные судорожные подергивания при конфликте мотиваций в электронном мозге.

Раз за разом Трон просматривает свою историю.

С частью ее он не может жить.

В любом случае.

"Система - мир цифровых технологий".

"Совершенство - нечто превосходное, безукоризненное, полное, несомненное".

Трону кажется, это ответ, но одновременно это - его приговор.

Двадцать лет он уничтожает совершенство, считая, что работает на его создание.

"Я исполнял приказы".

Это вопрос из области логики и морали пользователей, и об этом тоже говорит Флинн, прежде чем Клу запирает дверь снаружи.

\- Алан слишком много заложил в тебя человеческого, - произносит он с сожалением и заботой, глядя на Трона. Трон смотрит ему в глаза, пока дверь не закрывается. Смысл определения человекоподобности становится расплывчатым и неопределенным.

"Ошибка - неправильность в действиях".

Трон знает, что следовал правилам.

В любом случае.

"Поврежденный сектор изолируется. Вирус изолируется. Конфликтные воспоминания должны быть изолированы и после стерты".

Судорога проходит по всему лицу, захватывает шею.

Конфликтных воспоминаний - три четверти базы данных. Стереть их - уничтожить себя.

Оставить...

Теперь Трон понимает, что имеет в виду Флинн, прося не выносить поспешных решений и обещая найти выход, но электронный мозг, обработав информацию, выход видит только один: в уничтожении одной из конфликтующих учетных записей.

Перегрузка достигает максимума.

Прежде чем отключиться, Трон вспоминает, как прекрасен был Флинн, когда работал над созданием Системы.

*

Можно сказать, что он видит сны.

Мозг обрабатывает информацию, но двигательный и зрительный центр отключены, ничто не беспокоит Трона извне, и он снова и снова смотрит на мир Системы, тот мир, каким он стал после нападения Клу на Флинна.

"Клу меня стер", думает Трон.

"Клу меня создал", думает Ринцлер.

Он мог бы очистить информационные блоки, в них нет нужды, раз нет больше города и тех программ, что его наполняли; нет нужды в картах, лицах, досье, в записях сотен Игр, заканчивающихся всегда одинаково - уничтожением той программы, что была достаточно удачлива для выхода в финал.

Уничтожением - его руками.

Руками Ринцлера.

Вот только без редактирования мотивационных блоков это не имеет смысла. Можно не помнить, сколько созданного Флинном ты уничтожил. Невозможно не знать, что ты сделаешь это снова, если окажешься в такой же ситуации.

"Я обязан", думает Ринцлер. "Это мой долг".

На внутренних часах - второе августа две тысячи девятого года.

Часы принадлежат Трону. Они настроены на мир пользователей.

Ринцлер отсчитывает время по специальному дополнению, встроенному в него Клу.

"Он меня создал", думает Трон/Ринцлер.

*

На пятый день Кворра приходит сама. Она кажется Сэму бледной и отрешенной; он встает ей навстречу, но не осмеливается взять за руку.

\- Мы с Аланом думали, - говорит Кворра. - Он рассказывал мне о тебе и о Флинне. И еще о твоей маме. Она была очень красивая. Ты больше похож на нее, чем на Флинна.

\- Это... плохо? - помолчав, спрашивает Сэм.

\- Это хорошо, - Кворра качает головой. - Я не хотела бы думать, что люблю в тебе Флинна.

Сэм не находится с ответом.

Кворра медленно идет к нему, битое стекло, так и не убранное Сэмом, хрустит у нее под ногами.

\- Мы почти не спали, - говорит она. - Столько нужно было обсудить. Но теперь я знаю, что я должна сделать.

\- Что? - шепчет Сэм.

\- Помочь тебе вернуться, - Кворра останавливается совсем рядом, поднимает руку и разжимает кулак.

На ее ладони лежит крошечная флэш-карта с темными, почти черными контактами.

\- Что это? - Сэм даже не пытается ее взять.

\- Это ключ, - объясняет Кворра. - Ключ к коду.

\- Откуда ты его взяла? - все еще не понимает Сэм.

Кворра снимает парку.

На ее левом плече, где сиял символ изо, теперь широкий пластырь с толстой антибактериальной подушечкой.

\- Лазерное сканирование, - тоном Лилу, предъявляющей мультипаспорт, произносит Кворра.

Сэма перестают держать ноги, и он медленно садится мимо стула.

*

Ринцлер помнит руки у своего лица, на стекле перед своим лицом.

Клу сам надевает на него черный, односторонне прозрачный шлем. Ринцлер видит каждое волокно, каждую пластинку перчаток Клу.

\- Вот и все, Ринцлер, - говорит Клу. - Ты полностью готов.

Ринцлер медленно опускает голову, соглашаясь, встает.

Клу приближает свое лицо к забралу шлема.

\- Ты будешь моей правой рукой, - шепчет он. - Ты будешь главным моим помощником и главным оружием, какая ирония, не правда ли?.. Ты со мной! Навсегда!..

Ринцлер снова кивает. Он не вполне понимает, что имеет в виду Клу, но уточнение несущественной информации не входит в основные приоритеты.

Он понимает главное: он нужен Клу. Он должен всегда быть рядом.

Он не говорит ничего - это не входит в основной набор функций.

Он ничего не предлагает - это не его задача.

Он просто всегда рядом. Сопровождает, сражается и уничтожает во имя совершенства Системы.

Во имя Клу.

Ринцлер знает, Клу следит за каждым его движением, Клу всегда известно, где Ринцлер и что делает.

Когда Клу очень доволен, он широко улыбается.

\- Ты молодчина, Ринцлер, - говорит он.

В такие минуты Ринцлер чувствует себя странно.

Теперь он знает, почему.

*

\- Это моя вина, - произносит Флинн.

Трон активирует зрительный центр, поворачивает линзы на звук.

Флинн сидит, подогнув ноги под себя. Оранжевые световые линии на его комбинезоне погашены, в темноте комнаты первым бросается в глаза белый хаори и серебристые нити седых волос Флинна.

\- Это моя вина, - повторяет Флинн. - Я просил прощения у Клу, но я должен извиниться и перед тобой. Я считал, что ты погиб.

Трон моргает.

Он/Ринцлер всегда помнит Флинна. Каждый миллицикл, каждую секунду. Его цели и задачи - цели и задачи Клу, но Клу не трогает при перепрограммировании стволовые законы, лишь блокирует их. Информация о Флинне никак не связана со стволом и не может разрушить блок, и все-таки само понятие "пользователь" остается одним из основополагающих во всем существе Ринцлера.

И приоритет пользователей над Клу - стволовой закон, и блоки ломаются, когда жизнь пользователей оказывается под угрозой.

\- Я горевал о тебе, - продолжает Флинн. - За те годы, что мне довелось работать с тобой, я привязался к тебе, Трон. Я уже говорил, что считаю тебя своим другом, но я горевал о тебе так же сильно, как об утрате своего сына.

Трон активирует двигательный центр и наклоняет голову к Флинну, показывая, что слушает и слышит его.

\- Я создан, чтобы помогать и защищать тебя, - говорит он ровно. - Я готов за тебя развоплотиться.

Семь десятых секунды он тратит на поиск причины, когда в ответ раздается язвительный смех.

\- Извини уж, дружок, не сдержался, - Клу меняет позу, наклоняется к лицу лежащего Трона. - Так мило слышать это ваше воркование!.. Ты не подумай дурного, в тебе я не сомневаюсь, я знаю тебя гораздо дольше, чем он, я понимаю даже, что твое нападение на меня - всего лишь конфликт мотиваций, но Флинн!.. Какое лицемерие, подумать только! Я не ожидал от него такого, он же праведник, он всегда остается с чистыми руками!.. Прикрылся тобой, прикрылся своим сыном, готов был пожертвовать последним изоморфом... на войне все средства хороши, не так ли, Флинн?! Но вот, смотри, - Клу вскакивает на ноги и указывает на лежащего Трона, - смотри на него!.. Не я заставлял его жертвовать! Не я вынуждал его разменивать свою жизнь ради других! Ты думаешь, Флинн, ты извинишься, и всем сразу станет лучше, мы заживем спокойной размеренной жизнью и будем выращивать... что мы будем выращивать на этой голой равнине, а, Флинн?! Молчишь?!

Пользуясь паузой в его обличающей речи, Трон садится на корточки.

\- Хочешь настроить его против меня? - с трудом выдавливает Флинн.

\- Настроить? - Клу снова издевательски смеется. - Что ты! Разве его нужно настраивать? Ринцлер, дружок, скажи мне, я хоть раз заставлял тебя жертвовать собой ради меня? Я хоть раз позволял или вынуждал меня спасать?! Отвечай, это приказ!

\- Нет, - так же ровно говорит Трон/Ринцлер.

Клу всегда был с ним, так же, как он был с Клу.

Клу шел впереди.

Всегда впереди.

Все двадцать лет.

*

Повязку Кворра меняет сама, запершись в ванной комнате.

Сэм ждет в спальне, сидит на кровати, сложив сцепленные руки на коленях и опустив голову.

В эти минуты он почти ненавидит себя за беспомощность, вынудившую Кворру ранить себя.

\- Вот и все, - говорит Кворра, входя. На ней непомерно большая белая футболка, доходящая до середины бедер. Сэм не помнит, чтобы в его гардеробе были такие, но, может, футболку дал Кворре Алан, предполагает Сэм, и это вызывает болезненный укол ревности.

"Я никому тебя не отдам", думает он, обнимая Кворру. Она кладет голову ему на плечо и замирает так; Сэм чувствует, как под его руками бьется сердце Кворры.

\- Моя кровь тоже красная, - Кворра неожиданно вздыхает. - Я всегда хотела быть как Флинн. У него текла кровь, если он ранил руку, а я всего лишь повреждала код. Теперь я такая же, как вы.

\- Ты лучше, - Сэм бережно целует ее в волосы за ухом.

Кворра молчит еще некоторое время, затем снова вздыхает.

\- Как ты думаешь, - спрашивает она шепотом, - когда мы вернемся туда, если я пораню руку, будет кровь или повреждение кода?..

*

Трон смотрит на пустыню, раскинувшуюся вокруг. Молнии изредка прорезают темное небо, но Трон не слышит ни грома, ни звуков дождя.

Здесь ничего нет с тех пор, как закрылся портал в реальный мир - впрочем, Трон не видел и этого.

Его воспоминания обрываются на моменте, когда Клу бьет его каблуком в лицо, чтобы забрать жезл.

"Это инстинкт", Ринцлер бескомпромиссно оправдывает Клу. "Инстинкт самосохранения. Он есть у Флинна, а значит, и у Клу".

\- О чем ты думаешь, Трон? - спрашивает Флинн, подходя сзади. Трон уверен, что это Флинн, теперь он умеет различать их голоса, жесты, даже наклон головы.

Он задается вопросом, может ли Флинн так же четко определить, чьи приказы, его или Клу приоритетнее в данный момент, но информации в оперативной (и даже в постоянной) базе данных недостаточно для получения ответа.

\- Я не успел оценить город по-твоему, - отвечает Трон. - Я знаю все его несовершенство, но я никогда не видел его так, как видел ты.

\- Ты видел его, - Флинн кладет руку ему на плечо. - Ты видел все его великолепие в тот день, когда в первый раз спас мне жизнь.

Трон медленно поворачивает к нему голову, правая щека содрогается в тике.

\- Я не остановил его... - говорит он. - Не остановил себя.

\- Твое вмешательство спасло жизнь моему сыну и Кворре, - Флинн качает головой. - Я бесконечно признателен тебе, Трон.

Трон/Ринцлер молчит.

Конфликт мотиваций настолько силен, что энергетический всплеск временно отключает зрительный и осязательный центры.

Более того.

Оглохший и ослепший, лишенный новой информации, Трон чувствует, как новые мосты прорастают прямо через кластеры ствола.

Новый всплеск выжигает в стволе зияющий провал.

*

\- Мы могли бы начать все с начала, - весело предлагает Клу. - Ты и я, чего проще. Рано или поздно портал снова откроется, сынишка должен вернуться, я в нем уверен, ставлю все, что у меня есть, против твоего жезла! Еще ничего не потеряно, Ринцлер. Пока мы существуем, все просто отлично!

\- Меня зовут Трон, - Трон возражает без особой уверенности.

Клу смеется, и Трон догадывается, что его забавляет: сомнения. Сомнения, разрывающие электронный мозг на отдельные конфликтующие между собой сектора.

Самой главной становится проблема самоопределения, совсем как в тот момент, когда он возвращается из небытия на дне туманного океана.

"Кто я?"

"На чьей стороне?"

\- Мы идеальная команда, Ринцлер, - Клу тоже хлопает его по плечу, но как-то иначе, чем Флинн, задерживает руку. - Им нас не понять. У них другое мышление, другие ценности - черт побери, им нужны вода, еда и отдых, иначе они не смогут жить! Нам же это все ни к чему, не так ли, мы можем строить совершенный мир, не отвлекаясь на ерунду вроде сна и приема пищи. У нас больше шансов, как ты думаешь?

Он не добавляет: "Это приказ", и Трон позволяет себе промолчать - или же Ринцлер просто молчаливо соглашается?..

"Кто я?!"

\- Он даже не создал тебя, - шепчет Клу, наклонившись так близко, что Ринцлер чувствует теплый воздух, вырывающийся изо рта Клу, щекой и шеей. - Он всего лишь забрал тебя у твоего создателя и воспользовался тобой, а когда ты отработал свое, с чистой совестью о тебе забыл.

Ринцлер молчит.

Молчит и Флинн.

Он давно уже не возражает Клу, и Трон не знает, отчего.

*

Потом он застает Флинна спящим сидя - то есть, сначала Трону кажется, что Флинн спит. Когда Трон бесшумно, как ему кажется, обходит Флинна и садится перед ним на корточки, Флинн улыбается.

\- Доброе утро, Трон, - говорит он.

Трон поднимает глаза к темному небу, моргает.

\- Доброе утро, Флинн, - отвечает он. - Почему ты спишь сидя?

\- Это медитация, - Флинн продолжает улыбаться. - Я стучу в небеса и слушаю отзвуки.

Трон снова смотрит на небо.

\- Нет, что ты, - Флинн негромко смеется. - Это образное выражение.

Трон кивает, но это означает не понимание, а лишь согласие с тем, что Флинн подразумевает не то, что слышит Трон.

\- Ты был здесь один, - меняет тему Трон. - Один, столько времени. Почему ты не начал снова создавать город?

Этот вопрос - один из многих, что его беспокоят. После обработки информации Трон приходит к выводу, что оптимальным было бы объединить совпадающие мотивации и управляющие законы обеих систем и изолировать те, что расходятся, но заблокировать снова стволовые законы можно только извне, электронный мозг не в состоянии изменить свою же базу.

Трону/Ринцлеру нужно больше информации.

Ему нужна вся информация, которую он может получить.

\- Я боюсь, - помедлив, отвечает Флинн. - Я ошибся однажды, и моя ошибка стоила сотен жизней чудесных существ, что были подарены нам небом. Я не могу сейчас верить себе, не могу на себя полагаться.

\- Ты можешь положиться на меня, - говорит Трон, прежде чем понимает, что просто копирует диалог из записей двадцатилетней давности.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Флинн не сердится, Флинн улыбается, качает головой.

\- Только ради тебя я и продолжаю бороться, - непонятно произносит он. - Ради тебя, Сэма и Кворры.

В глубине его глаз Трон видит отсветы оранжевого сияния.

Ринцлер молчит.

*

Сэм смотрит на грубо начерченный на стене прямоугольник.

Если он прав, лазер откроет портал именно здесь.

Если он ошибается... ну, за стеной всего лишь пристройка, ее не жалко.

Кворра подходит к нему сзади, обнимает за талию.

\- Ты справился, - она прижимается лицом к его спине.

Сэм накрывает ее руки своими.

\- Мне страшно, Кворра, - признается он.

\- Нет, - возражает она. - Нет, тебе не страшно. Ты просто устал.

Она держит его так крепко, что ему не удается дотянуться до кнопки "пуск".

\- Кворра?.. - зовет он.

\- Ты устал, - повторяет она тихо. - Я не пущу тебя сейчас. Пожалуйста, Сэм. Я не могу потерять и тебя тоже.

В этот момент Сэм понимает, какой уставшей чувствует себя Кворра, раз впервые оговаривается.

"И тебя тоже", произносит она, и это значит, она не верит в то, что Флинн жив.

Она просто не хочет расстраивать Сэма.

*

Ринцлер задает только один вопрос.

\- Кто останется? - спрашивает он, глядя на Флинна в упор.

Трон напряженно ждет ответа, но Флинн лишь качает головой.

\- Вряд ли я могу сказать тебе, - с сожалением говорит он. - Даже если бы и был способ, неужели ты думаешь, что я могу снова оставить Клу одного?

Ринцлер долго молчит.

\- Он... был... не один, - выдавливает он, наконец.

Свет молний кажется ему очень ярким, и он перефокусирует линзы, ставит фильтр.

\- Ты был с ним, - соглашается Флинн. - Видишь, Трон, я не перестану благодарить тебя за все. Я ведь должен и за это сказать тебе "спасибо". Я дал Клу неверные установки, я вынудил его решать бессмысленную и жестокую задачу, но ты был рядом с ним, он мог доверять тебе, а это очень важно - иметь кого-то, кому можно доверять.

Трон моргает, и Флинн улыбается, дотрагивается до его плеча.

\- Я очень рад, что ты со мной, - добавляет он.

\- Разве ты можешь сейчас мне доверять? - спрашивает Трон.

Он чувствует, что в стволе что-то разрушено непоправимо, но без сторонней помощи не может определить размеры и качество повреждения, и вместе с тем он больше не может просить о вмешательстве Флинна.

Он не доверяет Клу.

Не доверяет Флинну.

Не доверяет себе самому.

\- Именно сейчас, - уверенно говорит Флинн. - И именно тебе.

*

\- Ты должен мне помочь, Ринцлер, - требует Клу. Ринцлер смотрит на него, ожидая указаний, но Клу раздраженно машет рукой и шагает по комнате. В отличие от Флинна, он не слишком любит находиться на поверхности, словно свет молний беспокоит его глаза так же сильно, как глаза Ринцлера.

\- Ты должен мне помочь, - повторяет Клу. - Ты всегда был со мной, ты единственный, к кому я всегда мог повернуться спиной, так что теперь я на тебя рассчитываю.

"Ты всегда шел к своей цели", думает Ринцлер. "Всегда стремился к совершенству".

"Совершенство - нечто превосходное, безукоризненное, полное, несомненное".

"Может ли", понимает внезапно Трон, "может ли тогда стать совершенной не-полная Система?.. Может ли она быть безукоризненной, если мы уничтожили часть ее?"

Он моргает, потом еще раз.

Но часть не уничтожена.

Есть Кворра.

Изоморфный алгоритм, изоморф, изо.

Последняя.

\- Она нужна нам, - говорит Клу. Ринцлер снова поднимает на него взгляд.

\- Я знаю, как все исправить, - Клу взмахивает руками. - Знаю, как начать все с начала! Мы можем это сделать, мы должны, наша цель - Совершенный Мир!..

Он вдруг останавливается, лицо его искажается болезненной гримасой.

\- А что ты будешь делать, когда достигнешь этой цели? - негромко спрашивает Флинн. - Ты ведь будешь уже не нужен!..

Трон смотрит на Флинна.

Ему кажется, что Флинн улыбается.

Впрочем, возможно, это эффект синеватого искусственного освещения.

**ТРОН: реакция**

\- Ты готова? - спрашивает Сэм.

\- Конечно, - Кворра приподнимается на цыпочки и целует его в губы. - Можно, я нажму ее?

Сэм кивает.

Она более чем заслужила это право.

"Отец, я иду", зовет Сэм мысленно, сглатывает.

Кнопка проваливается в панель под пальцами Кворры. Отчаянно долгую секунду ничего не происходит, и Сэм успевает испугаться, что ничего не вышло, что он все-таки облажался, когда все вокруг взрывается ослепительно ярким голубым светом.

В следующую секунду они стоят на голой каменистой равнине, темной и безжизненной.

\- Но где же город?.. - растерянно спрашивает Кворра.

Сэм не знает, что ей ответить.

*

Сильнейший толчок бросает Флинна на пол. Трону удается удержаться на ногах, но в следующую минуту его роняет Клу, воспользовавшийся им как опорой, чтобы вскочить самому.

\- Проклятье! - восклицает он яростно, бросается к двери, не глядя на Трона. Перекатившись по полу, Трон уже через секунду снова оказывается на ногах и бежит вслед за Клу к лифту, успевает вскочить на уже поднимающуюся платформу. Клу резко оборачивается к нему, смотрит пристально и подозрительно.

\- Не вздумай меня останавливать, - приказывает он. - Даже не пытайся.

Только теперь Трон понимает, что такое конфликт мотиваций. Все, что происходило до этого, кажется ему простой помехой связи в сравнении с сильнейшей волной, прошедшей по всем мостам и секторам после слов Клу.

"Я", думает Трон/Ринцлер. "Кто я? Что мне делать?"

\- Что мне делать? - спрашивает он вслух. Модулирование голоса давно отключено, вопрос звучит равно бесстрастно и бессмысленно.

\- Ты уже все сделал, - огрызается Клу. - Теперь моя очередь.

Портал они замечают одновременно. Столб голубого пламени бьет в небо, растворяясь высоко в темных тучах, и молнии начинают стягиваться к нему, растворяться в его сиянии.

На фоне портала - две темные фигуры, одна побольше, другая поменьше.

\- А вот и сынишка, - Клу потирает руки, затем, не глядя, вытаскивает жезл из крепления на бедре Ринцлера.

\- Не тронь его, - Флинн поводит плечами, но Клу стряхивает его, как каплю воды.  
"Или крови", думает Трон.

Он идет, затем бежит рядом с Клу к порталу; впрочем, бежит - не самое подходящее для него слово теперь. Конфликт мотиваций сильнее всего сказывается на двигательном центре, руки Трона непроизвольно подергиваются, он приволакивает левую ногу, и за ним остается глубокий след в мелком черном песке.

"Мой долг", думает Трон/Ринцлер. "Мой долг - быть с ним. Защищать его".

"...ценой своей жизни?"

Пустота небытия всплывает в памяти.

С новой яростной вспышкой рушится еще часть ствола.

*

Сэм стоит неподвижно. Кворра изо всех сил цепляется за его куртку, шепчет что-то неразборчивое.

\- Не бойся, - деревянным голосом говорит Сэм.

Он уже видит жезл в руках того, кто бежит первым. Это не Клу, но это и не его отец; лицо кажется Сэму одновременно знакомым и не знакомым, и он определенно не знает того, кто бежит вторым, вернее, не может вспомнить, пока тот не поднимает голову в какой-то момент, остановившись за плечом того, кто похож на отца и Клу одновременно.

\- Трон, - шепчет Сэм.

\- Ринцлер, - шепчет Кворра.

\- А вот и вы, - говорит тот, кто похож на отца. Небрежным жестом он стряхивает на землю белый распахнутый халат, перехватывает жезл, превращая его - во что?..

Сэм знает, это может быть чем угодно.

Оружием.

Ключом к порталу.

\- Я ждал тебя, дружок, - продолжает тот, кто похож на Клу. - Надеялся, что ты придешь, но ты превзошел все мои расчеты, ты привел с собой и ее. Очень, очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны!..

Сэм выхватывает из-под куртки пистолет.

Он очень сомневается, что пистолет будет работать в этом мире, но с оружием в руках ему немного спокойнее, и он целится в грудь Клу - теперь он уверен, что это Клу.

Клу, который так или иначе сумел победить Кевина Флинна.

Сэм чувствует, как слезы наворачиваются ему на глаза, но пистолет в его руках не дрожит.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Трон не выходит, хромая, вперед и не закрывает Клу собой.

*

"Это мой долг", твердит про себя Трон. "Сэм не знает".

Несколько секунд все молчат, затем Клу смеется.

\- Вот так, дружок! - кричит он. - Не только за тебя кто-то готов пожертвовать собой! Что будешь делать теперь? Убьешь старого приятеля твоего отца?!

Трон смотрит Сэму в лицо. Несмотря на яркий свет портала, Трон видит каждую черточку, каждую ямочку и морщинку так отчетливо, словно Сэм стоит в шаге от него.

\- Где мой отец?! - кричит в ответ Сэм. - Что ты с ним сделал?!

\- Абсолютно ничего, - Клу снова смеется. - Он сам предопределил свою судьбу.

Трон непроизвольно содрогается, когда Клу внезапно снимает диск с его спины.

\- Стой спокойно, - шепчет Клу. - Ты отличный щит. Шевельнешься - сломаю диск.

*

Ринцлер снова слепнет и глохнет.

Весь внутренний экран, заслоняя даже часы, показывающие время мира Сэма, заполняет вдруг огромный черный отпечаток каблука сапога Клу, он приближается, бьет в забрало шлема, и стекло прогибается, но все-таки не достает до глаза.

Пока не достает.

При втором ударе оно проминается достаточно сильно, и только отсутствие осколков сохраняет Ринцлеру линзу, позволяя отделаться порванным веком.

"Разве ты можешь сейчас мне доверять", думает он в полной темноте и тишине. "Разве ты можешь..."

*

Трон чувствует себя опустошенным. Лакуны в электронном мозге почти такие же большие, как при возвращении из небытия, шестьдесят процентов мостов разрушено, сильно повреждена часть двигательного центра.

\- Видишь ли, - спокойно говорит Клу за его спиной, - я предлагал Флинну не возвращать ему, - он подталкивает Трона в спину, - последние двадцать лет памяти. Я нарочно это сделал, знал, что он не согласится - просто наперекор мне, решит, что я что-то замышляю. Но видишь ли, дружок, я просто пошел ва-банк. Давай, стреляй. Ринцлер прикроет меня. Он мой верный пес. Теперь - мой.

\- Что ты сделал с отцом? - повторяет Сэм. Трон снова видит его немного расплывчатым темным силуэтом, как и полагается, когда смотришь против яркого света.

Впрочем, в той стороне есть и более яркое пятнышко.

На руке Кворры сияет символ изоморфа.

\- Его больше нет! - отвечает Клу. - Я свободен от него навсегда!

"Вряд ли я могу сказать тебе", вспоминает Трон слова Флинна. "Даже если бы и был способ, неужели ты думаешь, что я могу снова оставить Клу одного?"

Трон медленно моргает.

"Он не мог его оставить. Не мог".

"И не мог оставить меня".

Так же медленно он разворачивается, оставаясь щитом между Сэмом и Клу.

\- Хочешь мне что-то сказать, прежде чем я уйду? - Клу насмешливо вздергивает брови.

\- Я сражаюсь за пользователей, - говорит Трон.

Клу вздрагивает.

\- Я сражаюсь за пользователей, - повторяет Трон. - И я... я... понял, кажется, что ты хотел мне сказать, Флинн. Я верю, что ты нашел выход.

\- Он невозможен, - Флинн качает головой. Диск Трона в руке Клу вздрагивает, кулак сжимается, но Флинн останавливает движение.

\- Ты должен оставить нас здесь, - тихо предлагает Ринцлер. - Мы принадлежим этому миру. Ты - тому, и они пришли за тобой. Уходи, Флинн.

\- Я не могу.

\- Уходи! - беззвучно кричит Трон. - Ты пользователь, ты можешь его остановить, только ты, Сэм не знает, с кем имеет дело!..

Он смотрит в лицо Флинна, и оно отчего-то расплывается у Трона перед глазами, не помогает даже перефокусировка линз.

\- Я не могу бросить тебя снова, - говорит Флинн, его голос срывается на последнем слове.

И тогда Трон улыбается.

Он чувствует себя человекоподобным как никогда.

\- Это моя битва, - спокойно отвечает он. - Я создан, чтобы защищать тебя. Даже от тебя самого.

*

\- Сэм? - тихо шепчет Кворра. - Сэм, что... что они?..

Сэм осторожно отодвигает ее себе за спину. Он не слышит, о чем разговаривают Трон и Клу, но ему не нравится, что их разговор затягивается.

\- Если я упаду, - бросает он, не оглядываясь, - возвращайся и закрой эту чертову штуку.

\- Нет, - упрямится Кворра. - Я тебя не брошу.

\- Я прошу тебя, - Сэм на ощупь находит ее руку, сильно сжимает. - Клу опасен. Я не хочу выпускать его в наш мир.

\- Значит, мы не выпустим его вместе, - Кворра прижимается к нему. - Помнишь, как ты говорил? Одна команда! Как же я тебя брошу?!

Сэм криво улыбается.

Она запомнила... запомнила.

\- Ты любишь меня? - спрашивает он.

\- Навсегда, - Кворра берет его за руку сама.

И в этот момент Клу резко припадает на одно колено, касаясь земли обеими ладонями.

\- Флинн!.. - кричит Кворра из-за спины Сэма.

*

Трон все еще улыбается, когда Флинн начинает менять реальность. Этого Клу не умеет, даже не пытается. Он работает только с дисками, но диск Трона заткнут за пояс Флинна.

"Я не боюсь", думает Трон. "Я выполняю свой долг".

Информационное поле проходит через него насквозь, восстанавливая часть мостов. Воссоздать ствол ему не под силу, но Трона это не беспокоит.

Если он прав, это все закончится, когда Флинн уйдет в портал.

\- Прости меня, - просит Флинн, снова поднимаясь на ноги. - Прости меня, Трон. Ты...

\- Спасибо, Флинн, - перебивает Трон.

И Флинн шагает через него и через поле к порталу.

Один.

Клу в теле Трона поворачивает голову, но это все, что он может сделать: сгорбившись, сцепив руки, Трон буквально врастает в мягкий черный песок, погружаясь в него по щиколотки.

\- Ты... останешься... здесь... - шепчет Ринцлер. - Останешься... со мной!..

\- Флинн!.. - орет Клу. - Флинн!!!

Трон закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Флинн уходит.

Затем его накрывает полная темнота.

Абсолютный мрак небытия.

**ТРОН: реверс**

Что-то идет не так.

Странное чувство растет где-то в груди.

Он пытается отправить туда сигнал, но не может даже создать поток, и тогда что-то невероятно тяжелое обрушивается на него сверху.

\- Дыши, черт побери! - кричит кто-то.

Трон открывает глаза.

Свет слепит, он безумно яркий, ярче портала, ярче молний, что клубились вокруг, и нет больше линз, чтобы поставить на них светофильтры, но все же Трон успевает заметить три темных пятна над собой.

\- Дыши! - требует кто-то снова.

\- Он не знает, как это.

\- Научится!..

\- Ему многому придется научиться...

Трон снова открывает глаза.

Над ним склоняется лицо Флинна.

\- Вот и ты, - Флинн улыбается. - Вот и ты...

По щеке его скатывается слеза, падает на лицо Трона.

Трон просто дышит.

Кворра просто плачет.

И ситуацию разряжает Сэм.

\- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, приятель, - говорит он.


End file.
